powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Count Vlad III dracula/Anti-Magic Alloy
This page is a sub page for The Count's page. 'Anti-Magic Alloy:' At one point in time, the Count understanded that even though he is immune in himself to magic, and even though he is extremely powerful and smart, magic STILL is a problem, because it can effect things around him, and magical beings can use their magic to heal themselves. As such, he decided he wants to build weapons who would be able to surpass that limitation, and bring down magic. After years of experiments, and using varius of diferent metals, including outern space metirials he found, and using his Amulet which have magical immunity, he was able, after a long time, making an alloy who is capable on despressing magical energy, and with the right use, it can even nagate and destroy it completely. Some of the metals used for the works are Vibrainum, Ademantin, Amazonium, Mithril, and above all, ductantuchked aluthalutok, an extra dimensional, outern metal he recived from an Eldritch abomination. Afterwards, The Count build secretly 10 diferent labs throughtout the multiverse, in absolute secrete, outside of the reach of sight of any deity, and in them he create thie alloy. Though he searched a lot where to build the labs, he understanded no place in the megaverse/omniverse can truly be coulify, as Ea would see his actions and would know where the labs are. As such, while searching for a way to build a lab which would be unditactable, he was able to reach, in his research, to the end of the omniverse. he was able to reach into a space which functioned as an ending point, a space which after it, there is nothing but the absolute, pure, primordial void which creation reside in. He used Enuma Elish to tear a hole in this space. He was unable to see the void, as it was nothingness, but he wasn't fdamaged at all from creating the hole. as exeption to the "void" in our universe, the void outside of it is pure nothingness. nothing would get damaged from being exposed to nothing. But then He had an idea. what if, instead of creating a lab inside of the worlds Ea govern, he would create one outside of it? He couldn't try at this point to actually try to look out to things outside the void, or in the void, but he did though that, maybe, if he would take energy and matter from his unvierse to the void, it might turn into a new universe. he used a special mechine to shoot photons, electrons, and all variations of atoms of matter into this primordial void. becuase of the pure abssense of time, the aperence of objects who function with time interrupted with the void, and created around it it's own dimension, seperate from the rest of Ea's creation, in the primordial void. That way, he created the nexus, a multiveerse of his own. the nexus is a large space, which contain in it 10 diferent doors, each one leads to another dimension, whcih is in fact his ten secrete laboratorys, which in them he put all te most important things he posses, and in the labs he create the alloy. He also made himself a device who would teleport it's user immediately to the nexus. Since the creation progress is long and complecated, he is capable on creating 10 grams of this alloy from each lub every month. From this alloy he create his Anti-Magic Bullets/Anti-Freak Bullets. This alloy is so dense and strong that when he tryed to tset how strong it is, he throw a piece of this alloy into a supernove. he then travel in time couple of years later, after all the heat from the supernove despressed, and he saw that small piece without any damage. It's also have a resistance to any sort of divine and magical abilities, so even the strongest of magical blusts can not harm it. His black holes bomb, Enuma Elish, and time and gravity bullets are created from a substent he saparate from the alloy, which is as well immensly durable and strong. The Necro-Watch is made 100% of this alloy, and as such, he is indestructible. Category:Blog posts